


I, We, and Us

by StarinaReads



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other, Symbiote OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarinaReads/pseuds/StarinaReads
Summary: Symbiote? In another human? It's more likely than you think.





	1. So it begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story if I had a symbiote, and how'd life would be with one.  
> The story isn't finished with all the chapters and whatnot, but i just thought i'd be nice to write.  
> Also there won't be any smut, sorry, but they'll be fluff later in the story.  
> Hope you like the story.

It’s been a while ever since the Life Foundation incident. Everything has already been taken care of and everything was back to normal, or so it seems. Though it was known that Eddie Brock revealed what the Life Foundation did, no one a part of it knew about the symbiotes and that he had one. Soon, there’d be another one.

 

A woman in her mid-20s woke up and yawned, running her fingers through her long, black hair. She got up and walked to the bathroom and looked up into the mirror. She had a round face and nose with dark brown eyes. She wasn't skinny but she wasn't fat either, though noticeably muscular, even being 4, 10' she could find ways to intimidate people with just a look. The phone ran, “Wha- Hello?” she answered.

“Hey! It’s me, Veronica!”  
  
“Hey Veronic, what’s up? And why are you calling so early? I only just got up.”  
  
“Yeah I know, but I was just excited!”  
  
“Excited for what?”  
  
“We’re going to the city today! Just me, you, Sarah, Lauren, Taylor, and Becca!”  
  
“Oh, nice, where are we meeting?”  
  
“Oh, right! I didn’t tell you, this is gonna be a carpool! So don’t start your car.”  
  
“Alright, but who’s driving?”  
  
“Becca.”  
  
“Good, Taylor drives like a nut.”  
  
“Ha ha, well we’ll be arriving at your house in an hour or so. See you later, bye Serina!”  
  
“Cya later, Veronica.”

_A carpool to the city huh? Sounds pretty exciting, better dress normally and not like a bum._ Serina plugged her phone to keep it charged and went to get ready.

Later a car pulled up to her driveway and honked loudly. _Bet that was Veronica honking that horn._ Serina walked out of her door and hopped into the car.  
  
“Sorry about that loud honk. That wasn’t me.” Said Becca.   
  
“Oh, it’s alright, i already know it was Veronica.” Serina replied, the others laughed as Becca pulled out of the driveway and headed off.   
  
Taylor turned and asked, “So, Serina, are you ready for the city?”  
  
“Well, may the adventure begin.”  
  
  
  
The group arrived at the huge city, full of people, cars, so many sounds. Yup, no doubt about it, New York City. The nostalgic calls of vendors calling out to buy their things, the honking, and of course the crowd and how hard it is to move about. But with their car parked, they all climbed out and looked around, they could do anything. “Here we are! New York City!” Shouted Veronica.   
  
Serina looked about, taking in the sights, the smells, and more importantly, the memories. She’s been here at the city when she was a child, she’d usually go with family but things happen and everyone’s scattered. Lauren spoke, disrupting Serina’s thoughts,   
  
“So, you’re usually the one with the plan, where do you want to go?”   
  
“Well, i’m not one to complain too much. This time, where do you want to go?”  
  
Veronica chirped excitedly, “Oh! Oh! I want to go and eat those popular stuff that’s posted on Instagram!”   
  
_Of course she would. Unlike you, she’s new to all of this, ha, a tourist._ The group agreed and went over to the famous sandwich place, where you can’t even finish one by yourself. Katz Delicatessen, _I remember one time I went here with my dad and my sister. They always liked the pickles, but I like the sandwich more. The others bought three sandwiches, to share with the group._ Sarah picked up a pickle and took a bite out of it.   
  
“Mmmm! These are really good! Serina, are you sure you don’t want one?”  
  
Serina raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
“Sarah. You should know already, i’m more of a meat-eater, even if it was the best pickle in the world, I wouldn’t eat it.”   
  
“Are you sure? You don’t know it’s good until you eat it~”   
  
Serina rolled her eyes.   
  
“Now you’re sounding a lot like my older sister.”   
  
Sarah gave up trying to make Serina eat one and ate more for herself.   
Looking at the sandwich, Serina drooled at bit and took a bite, the meat was so tender and so nice.  
  
After a while the group finished up and wondered about what activity they should do.   
Veronica suggested an arcade, Lauren suggested biking, Sarah suggested visiting an art museum, and Becca suggested going to the New York Museum of Natural History. As the leader, Serina picked to go to the arcade.   
  
_Doing work is stressful and my other friends don’t usually get a break either, so this would be great for them._   
  
Walking over to the arcade they paid for their cards and split up by 2s and went off to see which team would win the most. Veronica went with Serina, Sarah with Becca, and Lauren with Taylor. Veronica smiled and went over to the Mario kart racing as Serina followed.  
  
“You know me too well, don’t you?”   
  
“Well I sure do. Now go and win first place!”   
  
Serina smirked and sat down, swiped the card, and began. 3..2..1..START! Immediately stepping on the gas pedal, she sped up and bolted down the racetrack. Winning first place every single round, there was even a small crowd of kids watching.   
  
_Winning always feels good._   
  
“See? What’d I tell you? I knew you were good at this game”   
  
“Well, yeah, you’re right.”   
  
“Look at how many tickets we got!”   
  
“We’ll definitely bet them”  
  
“Hell yeah!”  
  
As the day went on, up until 12pm, the group rounded up towards the ticket redemption station to count all their tickets.   
Team Tayren had 146 tickets, Team Secca had 438 tickets, and Team Verina had 1083 tickets. Veronica spotted a large puppy dog stuff animal worth 1000 tickets. Serina looked over at her.   
  
“You want that big ol’ puppy dog, don’t you?”   
  
“Pleeeeeeeease?”   
  
“Put those puppy eyes away, you know you don’t have to ask”   
  
“Ooooh I love you!”   
  
Veronica hugged Serina tightly and went over to the ticket guy and pointed to the stuff animal while waving her tickets wildly. There was a packet of decently sized gummy bears for 80 tickets. The ticket man asked Serina if she wanted anything and she pointed to the gummy bears, she gave him the tickets as he passed the gummy bears to her. The others got things like small stuffed animals or a bag of chips. Veronica was always eager to do more things.   
  
“Soooooo, what do yeah wanna do now?”   
  
Becca chimed into the conversation.  
“What about something calm now?”   
  
“Oooooo so like a spa?”   
  
“A spa does sound nice.”  
  
“Alright!”   
  
_Going to a spa isn’t a bad idea at all, it’s good to loosen up and relax once in a while._   
  
After a while of searching for a spa, they spot one and walk in. Becca paid for the message session as the other girls headed to the locker room to change.   
  
Lauren glanced over at Serina,   
“You know, sometimes i forget that you went to the Marines, I wish i had those kind of muscles, i’m just fat..”  
  
“I do look good with muscles but you’re not fat, tch, you’re lucky you’ve got big boobs.”  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes,   
“please, girls, you’re all hot.”  
  
Serina blushed a bit,  
“Nawww, thanks Sarah.”   
  
  
After changing they went on to get their massage session done, and soon they went on to go for the other activities, biking, mini golfing, and a painting mini session. The sun had already set and it was getting dark. The weather forecast called for a meteor shower so they stayed and went to central park to see all of the shooting stars. They group lied down some towels and gazed up at the sky, watching them fly by.  
  
Lauren turned over to Serina and asked,   
“Hey, what if one of those meteors flew down and hit us?”  
  
“What the fuck, Lauren?”   
  
“Hey, i’m just saying.”  
  
“Well, if one were to be big enough to not burn up completely, the chances are very slim.”   
  
“But not impossible, right? Great, one could kill me.”   
  
“OH LOOK, There’s the constellation of Andromeda”  
  
“Oh really? Where?”   
  
Serina pointed out where the constellation was to distract her from the “casual” mention of wanting to die.   
  
_Now she’s got me thinking, what if a meteor does fall? I’d be neat to get first dibs on the hunk of space rock, I could sell it if i wanted to. Maybe keeping it would be nice instead, or maybe donate to a museum? What about your sister? They’d be interested in the rock as well… and there I go on one of my internal thoughts, oh great i’m thinking about thinking now, what else would I think about? Oh geez, I really need to get a roommate or something, living alone has done some stuff to me, should i put it on craigslist? Or maybe “_ Serina” _something else?_ “Serina” _What if i made a necklace out of a meteor-_ “SERINA!”  
  
“Huh? What?”  
  
The group chuckled   
“What? What’d i miss?”   
  
Veronica laughed   
“We were trying to get your attention for the longest time, what were you thinking so much about?”   
  
“Oh, um, nothing much, you know sometimes you just kinda zone out, yeah know?”   
  
“Well, we’re gonna leave, so pick up your stuff.”   
  
“You guys go on ahead, i’m gonna stay here a bit.”  
  
“Hm, alright, just be careful, it’s pretty dark out”  
  
“I’ll be fine”   
  
  
  
The others picked up their stuff and left Serina with her thoughts and the stars. They were already far gone to hear any noise when suddenly there was a streak in the sky that was much brighter than the other falling stars.  
  
_Oh fuck._   
  
Serina got up and watched the streak pass her and slam into the forest with a thud.   
  
_A meteor! Here’s my chance! Gotta get to it before other people get their hands on it._   
  
This was her chance to make a discovery, she won’t get another chance like this. Serina spirited over to the forest and looked to the meteor.   
  
_Over there! Oh boy, my first find._   
  
Reaching into her bag she pulled out a glove and put it on her hands and reached out for the meteor. But then she realized there was a strange substance on the meteor.   
  
_That’s strange, that part isn’t rock. Maybe it’s something more, oooh i’m excited._   
  
Serina reached down once again and picked up the meteor with the substance on it.   
  
_What could it be? Some new element?_   
  
The substance moved.   
  
_Whoa, it’s alive? That’s so cool._   
  
The substance suddenly sank into her glove, as if it was water.   
  
_WHAT._   
  
Throwing her glove off, she flipped her hands back and forth to see if it was still there, but it was gone.   
  
"A PHONE CALL IS HERE, A PHONE CALL IS HERE."   
  
Serina let out a small yelp in surprise and fumbled her phone and picked it up.   
  
“Um e-yeah?”  
  
“It’s Becca, we were just wondering- COME ON SERINA WHAT’S TAKING YOU SO LONG? GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! ...Sorry, that was Veronica, we’re all ready to go, you can take your time. HURRY UP! Sorry for here again. STOP APOLOGIZING AND MORE WALKING... See you later.”   
  
The phone hangs up and Serina picks up the piece of meteor and quickly hurries back to the car, no time to think about what just happened. Soon after Serina arrives at the car,   
  
“Sorry i’m late, I was distracted by the meteors. And… I got this!”  
  
Serina said as she pulled out the hunk of meteorite.   
  
“Whoa, neat you got a space rock! Gimmeeeee.”   
  
“No Veronica, I found it, it’s mine, also i think there’s something special about it, either ways it’s mine.”   
  
“Hmpf, fine, but the next time you find something cool go and show me, alright?”   
  
“Hm, maybe i will.”   
  
Becca started the car and started to drive back to everyone’s houses. After the long drive, Serina waved back at Becca and thanked her for the ride. Glancing at her phone, it was already midnight. Whatever it was that Serina encountered was going to have to wait, for now, sleep is the only thing that’s on her mind. She walked into her house and put her jacket on the hanger and walked upstairs, changed her clothes and flopped into bed.   
  
_I don’t know what happened, but i’m too tired to think about anything._   
  
The next day was going to be a saturday, rest day, anything else would have to wait for tomorrow.


	2. Sudden Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serina is feeling hunger, but more than your normal person. Like a predator.  
> Later she finds herself in an unfamiliar place and finds her way back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any place I mention is just a place I made up, expect for Central Park. So don't bother looking up a town called Polaris.

The next morning Serina wakes up and rubs her eyes as she walks out of bed.  
She glanced over at her analog clock, it read 12:35pm.  
  
_Well a good night’s rest always makes things better. Now to do what I normally do on off days._  
  
After changing her clothes and getting ready, Serina walks over to her desk and turns on the computer, opening up google.  
  
_Alright, let’s see if google has the answers._  
  
She wondered as she typed up “strange purple slime from space”. However all that came up was grape jelly and videos of people making slime. Serina sighed in a bit of frustration as she leaned back and took a sip from the water bottle near her. A chat bubble caught her eye as the group chat chimed. Opening up, there was a whole conversation happening.  
  
Lauren: “I think I might’ve eaten too much last night”  
  
Becca: “I told you that eating an entire steak wasn’t a good idea  
  
Veronica: “No! That was a great idea! It was really funny.”  
  
Sarah: “Veronica, stop making fun of Lauren.”  
  
Veronica: “Make me.”  
  
Sarah: “Taylor back me up here.”  
  
Taylor: “She won’t give you free Netflix anymore.”  
  
Veronica: “Nooooooo!”  
  
Sarah: “Then stop that shit.”  
  
Veronica: “Hmpf, Serina would know that’s just a joke.”  
  
Serina: “Well, to be fair, that was a big steak.”  
  
Becca: “Serina has entered the chat.”  
  
Sarah: “Serina… when did you wake up?”  
  
Serina: “Now-ish”  
  
Sarah: “Really? Why? You should wake up earlier”  
  
Serina: “Why should I if I don’t need to?”  
  
Sarah: “Because that’s not healthy.”  
  
Serina: “I think it’s fine.”  
  
Feeling a bit hungry, Serina went up from her chair to grab a snack from the cupboard and walked back to the desk.  
  
_Huh, that’s strange._  
  
Serina: “What is this place?”  
  
Veronica: “Hell.”  
  
Sarah: “Utter chaos.”  
  
Taylor: “Organized mess.”  
  
Becca: “I honestly don’t even know.”  
  
Serina: “Hang on, I didn’t write that.”  
  
Veronica: “What? Did your cat type it?”  
  
Scratching the back of her neck, she wondered why did that appear? Serina opened up the packet of gummy bears she won from yesterday and ate them.  
  
Veronica: “Maybe you’re getting hacked?”  
  
Just in case, Serina rebooted the computer.  
  
  
“OH! I almost forgot to feed my pets!”  
  
She launches herself out from the chair and get to the counter with the already defrosted mouse and holds it with a pair of tongs while walking to the den-room.  
  
“Sorry I almost forgot Mr. Bobo.”  
  
The snake lifted its head as they spotted Serina approaching them. She was about to put the mouse into the tank but then realizes it’s gone.  
  
_Strange, could’ve swore i had one here._  
  
Lucky she had two of them defrosted and brought the second one to the snake. After feeding her snake, Serina walked to the cat food and scooped some for socks as the cat mewed hungry for the food.  
  
“Here you go little buddy, sorry i almost forgot.”  
  
  
  
Later after feeding them Serina returned back to the computer to start a personal art project. Stroke by stroke, adding more detail and finishing touches, five hours pass unnoticed. Once the project was down, she leaned back and looked over the masterpiece, it was wonderful. Though her moment of pride was interrupted by her growling stomach.  
  
“Wow, it’s that time already? Well, i’m glad i got that done.”  
  
Serina picked up her jacket and started up her car to drive to her favorite sushi place.  
  
_Glad this place is so close to where I live._  
  
The cashier greeted Serina with a warm smile.  
  
“Hello, are you going for takeout today?”  
  
“No, i’ll be sitting this time.”  
  
“Wonderful, we have an open seat over here.”  
  
The women sat her down and gave her the menu. A bit later they came back with some tea.   
  
“Do you know what you want yet?”  
  
“Yup, i’d like to have a Godzilla roll, salmon roll and scallop sashimi.”  
  
“I’ll be back with your food once it’s done.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Soon after she came back with the sushi. The texture of sushi was always amazing, unlike cooked food, so tender, so nice, so fresh. To her surprise, she was still hunger after that plate so she ordered more and more.  
  
_Sushi sure is nice, but there goes my week’s worth of money._  
  
After paying she waves back and returns to her house.  
  
_That sure was strange, even though I ate all that sushi I still feel like I could eat more._  
  
Looking into the fridge, there was a soggy fried chicken, half eaten hot dog, some pizza slices, cream spinach, more chicken, and some fish. Serina took it all out and put it into the microwave, but then she felt impatience and took it out half way down microwaving. Without using a fork, she grabs the pieces and tears through it, eating messily with pieces flying around. The hot dog was devoured and the chicken was torn through like cotton candy, there was a rush, a feeling to eat more and more. But then Serina stopped a second,  
  
_What… am i doing? I’m not an animal, geez, what am i doing?_  
  
She cleaned off her hands in the sink and wiped her mouth. Something wasn’t right, maybe she was sick? Walking upstairs to get the thermometer to check her temperature she stuck it in her mouth and waited a moment then took it back out. The temperature read 110°f. With that temperature she should be dead where she stands. Serina’s eyes widened at the thermometer and blinked a couple times to make sure that it was right.  
  
“Geez, I knew something was wrong but not that wrong. I should go to bed then.”  
  
Grabbing and ice pack from the freezer she took it to her room and placed it on her forehead as she crawled into bed.  
  
_Maybe it’ll be better in the morning._

* * *

  
  
Serina gasps awake by a nightmare, one where she’s running away from something and the road ahead just disappears as she falls into an endless void.  
Though this wouldn’t be the first time she had a nightmare while she was sick.  
She reached over for her phone but it wasn’t there, in fact her bed wasn’t even there.  
Staring at the asphalt, Serina rose, wondering what they were doing in the middle of the road. She looked around and realized that she’s never even been in this town at all, but luckily there was a road sign,  
  
“Polaris in half a mile.”  
  
_Polaris, that’s the town next to mine, thank goodness it’s not 20 miles or something._  
  
Walking down the road she still felt tired, like she didn’t even sleep at all. Finally arriving at Polaris, she felt hungry, after all she hadn’t eaten breakfast yet. A sign caught her eye, there was a diner nearby, this could do. Serina walks in and waits for a waiter to sit her down, after a group before her was seated a waiter came and sat her down by the bar area while giving her the menu.  
  
"Hello there, my name is Marissa and i'll be your waiter. Now, may i take your order? Or do you need more time?"  
  
"Nice to meet you Marissa, my name is Serina, and yes i'm ready to order. I'll have a stack of pancakes with scrambled eggs and... hmm a hash brown. Please."  
  
"Alright, is that all for you?"   
  
"Hm, you know what? I'll get a hot chocolate too, it's cold outside."  
  
"Nice choice, i'll come back with your food when it's ready."  
  
Marissa put the notepad away, smiled sweetly and walked away. Serina reaches down into her pocket for her phone, but remembers that the phone wasn't with her.   
  
_Dammit._  
  
Serina usually uses her phone for games, to keep her busy and to have something to do while she waited. Instead she glanced up at the TV, it was broadcasting about a meteorite that had fallen in central park. The reporter is going over how the meteorite scattered into different pieces, but the main piece was missing from it's crater. Serina smirked at that moment, she had the missing piece, but finder's keepers, right? The screen switches to a astronomer pointing to areas where the meteors could've came from. The man waves his hand around a certain area withing the galaxy.   
  
 _Nice to know where the meteorite generally came from._  
  
The waiter, Marissa, comes back with a plate and a cup on a tray, placing it down for Serina.   
  
"Here's your food, enjoy."  
  
"Thanks, I will."  
  
Serina eats up her breakfast quickly, so she gets home in time so that everyone will know she's doing alright.  
  
  
After paying, Serina smiles and wave bye as she walks out, continuing her journey. Suddenly she remembers the reports from Eddie Brock about the Life Foundation, how they had symbiotes from space that were experimented on humans. If this was a symbiote, he'd be the person to know most about it.   
  
 _Maybe I should try to message him or something, I can't get there since he lives out in California.  
_ _Though...is this thing a symbiote?  
  
 **Yes.**  
  
_ A voice much like her own but deeper had suddenly cut off the thoughts.   
  
"Um...hello? Who's there?"   
  
There was nothing, just silence.   
  
"That was strange."  
  
Serina shook her head and kept walking, soon she arrive into her town and to her house.   
  
"Finally!"  
  
At the house at last, she reaches her hands into her pockets for the keys...but no keys.  
  
"Ah, fuck. How did I get out in the first time?"  
  
Serina looked to see if the door was open, but it was locked so she goes around to the side.   
  
 __"Bingo."  
  
An open window, perfect. Though since she was too short to just climb into the window, she pushes some items she could find to make it easier to climb inside. After arranging the boxes, she climbs up and into the window, Smack. Right on the floor.  
  
"Ow..."  
  
Serina rubs her head and remembers about that fever she was running, but since she had no medicine she went to the freezer to get an ice pack and some ice cream. Walking over to the couch, she lays down while putting the ice pack on her head and eats some of the ice cream. Originally she was going to eat the rest of the ice cream but she falls asleep instead on the couch. After all, it had been a pretty long day, after a good rest things would surely be better.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Out and About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks pass and things start to get interesting.   
> Eddie Brock is the first to notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Eddie, Serina, Venom, or Serina's symbiote is talking i add the first letter of their name next to their "speech bubble."

 

  
  
It's been quite a while since Serina first got the fever but slowly it's been going down, good thing that it is. Though she's been feeling more sleepy and hungry than usual. You may wonder why.

 

Waking up, Serina stretches, knocking over the ice cream carton from the day before.

 

"Ugh, did I sleep on the couch?"

 

She arched her back, hearing it cracks.

 

"That'd explain why my back hurts."

 

Serina picks up the carton and tosses it across the room into the trash can then gets up to check what day it was. She turned on her phone and it was December 20th. Christmas was in 5 days.   
  
_Does it really matter?_   
  
She never really liked her family and all of her other friends had their own family to spend time with. Sighing, Serina sat back down on the couch and looked at the ceiling.   
  
**_You’re lonely._**  
  
Serina stood up in shock.  
  
  
“What? Who’s there?”   
  
  
From Serina’s right shoulder the same purple substance materialized into a face with large white eyes with no pupil and rows a sharp, pointy tooth.   
  
  
**“Hello Serina.”  
**  
  
“Ah….um….hi….” Serina smiled nervously.   
  
  
“You...aren’t going to hurt me…. right?”  
  
  
**“If you die, I die.”  
  
  
**“Oh okay.” Serina nodded a bit but still nervous.   
  
  
Realizing that the substance wasn’t a threat to her, she sat back down and just went to reply what they said earlier.   
  
  
“Though, you are right. I am lonely, heh, who knew that a bunch of accomplishments are nothing if no one sees them.”  
  
  
**“Like becoming a Marine?”  
**  
  
Serina raised an eyebrow.   
  
  
“How do you know that?”  
  
  
**“I took time to look into my host until I know enough information, so my host cooperates.”  
  
  
**“Cooperate? With what?”   
  
  
**“You’re interested?”  
  
  
**“Well yeah, there’s a purple alien that’s living in my body. Why wouldn’t I be interested.”  
  
  
The substance paused for a moment.   
  
  
**“Out of all the host I’ve used, most of them try to get rid of me. Why don’t you?”  
  
  
**“Well, I’ve always been the curious type. I want to explore, find new things. And when I find something interesting I try to learn about it, that’s how I got over my fear of spiders. These small creatures with eight legs and could possibly hurt me. But once I learned that not all spiders could kill me I calmed down and was ok with it.”   
  
  
“Though, again with my question. Cooperate with what?”  
  
  
**“To hunt for prey. Before I was only able to hunt while you are unconscious”**

 

“Well that explains why I woke up in a different town that other time.”

 

“So, what kind of prey do you eat?”

 

**“I eat anything that's available.”**

 

“You better not eat my pets.”

 

**“And why not?”**

 

“Because I love them and they're mine.”

 

The substance narrowed its eyes at Serina and made her body lunge backwards, pinned against the couch with arms spread out across.

 

“W-what-”

 

Their head crept close next to her and its voice being very clear and threatening.

 

**“If I don't eat anything I just might have to-” **

They snaked their head right next to her neck, their teeth dangerously close.

**“Just might have to eat you.”**

 

Serina swallowed but kept her eye on its teeth before looking back at their eyes.

 

“I-I thought you said if I die, you die?”

 

**“Very true, but I can always find another host.”**

 

They moved back away from her neck and let her arms down from the couch.

 

**“However, I have no need to find another host if you cooperate and let me hunt.”**

 

Serina nervously sat back up.

 

“So, if I were to cooperate with you and let you hunt and maybe even help. Will you not eat my pets?”

 

**“If you do cooperate, yes I won't need to eat your…’pets’.”**

 

“Alright well, are you hungry right now?”

 

**“Always hungry.”**

 

“Ok, so I guess I could find something to eat-”

 

**“I see what you're thinking, and I don't want that right now, I want something alive, like you but not you.”**

 

“You...want to eat other humans…”

 

**“Yes.”**

 

“Oh…. ok...how would we eat someone without being caught?”

 

**“We…?”**

 

“Huh?”

 

**“You said we.”**

 

“Yeah? What about it?”

 

**“...”**

 

“Um...is it wrong?”

 

**“No, no I just wasn't expecting that.”**

 

“Do you not want me to say we?”

 

**“No no no, rather… it would be better if you said we more often.”**

 

“Oh alright, I... we can do that.”

 

There was a warm feeling from underneath, not from Serina but from the other.

 

“So, where do we want to do this?”

 

**“Find a secluded prey alone and we will take care of the rest.”**

 

“Alright then, we trust us.”

 

Serina got up and took her jacket as the substance sunk back into her skin. She grabbed her keys and zipped up her jacket as she opened the door, heading out.

 

In this town it would be noticeable if someone was missing so she drove down to a city area where crime rate and population was high. Once they arrived she stepped out of her car and looked at the sky. It was only around 4 o'clock but the sun was beginning to lower into the sky.

 

“It might be better if we wait until the sun goes down, so it would be easier to get someone.”

 

A passerby gave her a strange look as she realized she was speaking out loud. So as to solve the problem of strange stares she took the ear buds and held the part used for making calls.

 

“Where are you anyways?”

 

**_Currently we are resting around your ribs._ **

 

“That kinda of reminds me of a snake, just resting on branches, but instead of branches it’s ribs.”

 

**_You like snakes?_ **

 

“Yes, I actually love snakes.”

 

**_Would you prefer if I took the form of a snake?_ **

 

“Well you don't have to, but it’d be nice.”

 

**_Then I will._ **

 

“By the ways, what are you?”

 

**_You referred to us as a symbiote once, we are called klyntar but if it pleases you, you may call us symbiote._ **

 

“Do you have a name?”

 

**_We do but it is unpronounceable._ **

 

“Hm since I saw the Andromeda galaxy moments before I met you. Would the name Andromeda be nice?

 

**_It sounds very nice, Andromeda it is then._ **

 

Serina smiled as they walked down the street as the sun finally set. Finally, it was time, the moment Andromeda was waiting for.

 

Moments later there was a drunk person walking in staggering steps. Serina spotted them and followed them into an alleyway.

 

_Now what?_

 

**_Let me do my work._ **

 

The drunk turned around and realized Serina standing there.

 

“Wha..what you...do-doin there…”

 

Serina looked up at him as Andromeda took control but they made Serina smile first.

 

“Whatzzz so funny…”

 

Serina's voice was split between her own and Andromeda's.

 

**“You have no idea how long i've been waiting for this.”**

 

Tendrils started to wisp around out of her body.

 

“Waitin fooorrr whaaaaat.”

 

“ **For this.”**

 

Andromeda took complete control, materializing over Serina, hiding her hair away and showing their rows of teeth.

 

The drunk staggered backwards and just fell over in shock. Andromeda smiled and walked over, letting her massive claws raking against the wall.

 

“Wh-who are you?”

 

**“Your death sentence.”**

 

The drunk starred with eyes wide open and started to crawl backwards as Andromeda walked closer and closer. Then the drunk got up and turned, starting to run. Andromeda smiled and let him run a bit before dropping onto all fours and running after him at full speed.

 

They caught up to him in no time, lunging at him and taking a swift, clean bite of his neck, ripping out his bones. The man was going to let out a scream, but Andromeda slammed their claws down, straight through his windpipe. They loomed over him with a wicked smile of accomplishment. But to not waste any time they tore thru the meat and ate him until nothing was left.

 

Andromeda snaked out their long tongue and licked the blood away before leaping up to the top of the building to avoid being seen. They perched on the top of the building, letting their long hair down. Andromeda sank back down into Serina's skin but kept their form around her hands and feet.

 

“Wow, ok...alright… now I know what human flesh taste like.”

 

Serina went to scratch her head but then looked back at their hand covered with the dark purple claws. Fascinated, she turned her hand around and looked at the claws, wiggling and waving them around. Then experimentally slashed their claws in the air and smiled a bit as it reminded her of the video games she used to play.

 

“Asides from using the claws to kill, they're pretty cool.”

 

**_Yes, they are very nice._ **

 

“Though I’d love to stay up here for the rest of the day but I’m a little tired. Could you help me down?”

 

**_Just jump._ **

 

Serina hesitated for a moment but then nodded.

 

“Alright, you were able to kill that man I think falling from a six-story building wouldn't be a problem.”

 

She looked over the edge then looked over the direction of her car, her long hair falling over as she did so. Just like that Serina leapt off the ledge. Just as she trusted Andromeda they materialized completely over her legs and landed with a thud, cracking the ground.

 

“Wow, that-I’m ok, my legs aren't crushed, nice.”

 

**_Well we're happy you trust us._ **

 

“You've kept me this safe this far haven't you?”

 

**_Yes, we have._ **

 

“Nice, now let's get home.”

 

Andromeda sunk back under her skin as she walked back to her car and drove back home.

 

After a while of driving they arrived back home and walked back inside.

 

**_So far you haven't shown any fear. How...do you feel?_ **

 

“I feel…strangely ok with all of this.”

 

**_Good, good._ **

 

“Though I am a bit tired.”

 

**_Then sleep._ **

 

Serina nodded in agreement and walked over to her room, slumping over her bed. Andromeda materializing as a snake next to her. Serina smiled and held out a hand to them, letting then crawl along her arm.

 

“Aren't you going to sleep?”

 

**“You sleep, I will keep watch for danger.”**

 

“Mm, thank you.”

 

Serina shut her eyes as Andromeda floated over her then turned their attention to the window.

 

* * *

  
  


A few weeks passed by of them hunting together. Past Christmas and new year’s, Serina made only one resolution, which was to draw more. And in efforts to cover their tracks from hunting they ate one of the bears from the zoo. A missing bear and missing people went on the headlines soon after.

 

“The toll of missing people still rises by every week. And ever since the report of the missing bear and the claw marks of where the people go missing. There's only explanation is that the missing bear is eating humans. The authorities are still on the lookout for the bear. Here are some images of the crime scenes.”

 

Eddie Brock watched carefully.

 

“Don't think that's a bear.”

 

**_Why not?_ **

 

Venom responded.

 

“Just look at the markings, they're long and thin. Bears have thicker claws than that. Hm... you haven't been sneaking snacks now, have you?”

 

**_No. Besides this is in New York._ **

 

“Hm, you do have a point. Do you think...there could be another symbiote?”

 

**_Could be possible. There were other symbiotes when Drake brought us here._ **

 

“Guess we're heading to New York. Though… plane tickets are expensive.”

 

**_We could do it our way._ **

 

“Well… if we don't get caught.”

 

**_Have we ever been caught before?_ **

 

“Well no.”

 

**_Then our way would be for the best._ **

 

Soon after some time they arrive to New York in the general area where the people have gone missing.

 

“Alright, we're here but where would we find them?”

 

**_Hmm they probably try to do the same as us and spread out far from their home. We should wait until nightfall to see if we can track them._ **

 

“Oooh look at you, maybe my journalism is rubbing off to you. Nice job.”

 

**_Thank you._ **

 

So, then they waited, had some NY pizza while they were there and waited some more. Soon it was close to midnight. Eddie and venom decided to perch on a high building to search.

 

_Hmm, nothing yet. Though a good area to search. Crime rate and population is high with many buildings to hid. Where are you...?_

 

Not long a fast blur caught their attention to the side.

 

_What was that? Could it be them?_

 

**_“_ ** **We'll go and see.”**

 

_Be careful._

 

**“We will.”**

 

Venom hops from rooftop to rooftop, closer to where they saw the blur. They climb to another higher building and watched carefully.

 

**“Look. There.”**

 

_Shhh, don't want to get their attention just yet._

 

Sure enough Andromeda was sitting on the edge of a building looking for potential prey.

 

A: **“...We hunt because you're weak.”**

 

E: _They're probably talking with their host, but why would they be weak?_

 

A: **“Listen, we can't function properly with your weakness, so we hunt to gain more energy.”**

 

A small cough was heard from internally.

 

A: **“We will not let us die.”**

 

V: (talking to Eddie): **“Die? Could it be the host is too weak for them?”**

 

E: _Don't think so. It's winter and it's cold, the host could maybe be sick._

 

V: **“We'll go talk to them now.”**

 

Venom leaps down to the building where Andromeda was waiting on which startles her, making them face Venom in a defensive stance.

 

A: **“Who are you?”**

 

Venom takes another step forward.

 

A: **“STAY BACK!”**

 

E: _Careful, they're scared of us._

 

Venom was massive compared to Andromeda, since Serina was very short, they'd have a reason being scared.

 

V: **“We are Venom. Who are you?”**

 

A: **“What do you want?”**

 

V: **“To know who you are.”**

 

A: **“...Our name is Andromeda.”**

 

E: _Like the galaxy? That’s kinda cute._

 

V: **“You have a nice name.”**

 

S: _Ask if they're here to hurt us, if being sick wouldn't be bad as it is_

 

A: **“Are going to hurt us?”**

 

V: **“No, we were...looking for the bear.”**

 

S: _Ugh I told you to clean up the blood and now we have another symbiote, a huge one to add, tracking us down. Though… what if they aren't with the police? Ask them that._

 

A: **“Are you with the police?”**

 

V: **“No, we are alone only us.”**

 

A: **“How can we trust you?”**

 

E: _Venom, let me talk to them._

 

V: **“Are you sure?”**

 

E: _Trust me._

 

Venom skins back into his skin, standing in front of Andromeda, however still being taller than them.

 

E: “Hey, my name is-

 

Andromeda sunk back to reveal Serina's face as well though she looked noticeably tired, mostly from being sick.

 

S: “You're Eddie Brock.”

 

E: “Yeah, I am. How did you know?”

 

S: “I watched your show when it was still up.”

 

E: “Oh, right. That.”

 

S: “My name is Serina and so...you have one too, huh? He's big.”

 

Eddie smiled a bit and nodded.

 

E: “Yeah, he's my big guy.”

 

S: -coughs then clears her throat- “So, have you been tracking us? Or…?”

 

E: “We have an idea that it wasn't a bear and wanted to see for ourselves.”

 

S: “Well I’m glad you aren't here to hurt us. Maybe you could give me some pointers on how to do this ‘job’ better.”

 

E: “For starters, try to go for criminals, not some drunks or people that are alone. And don't make a mess, that draws attention.”

 

S: “Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

E: “No problem.”

 

Serina smiled but then coughed again, more violently this time.

 

E: “Got a cold?”

 

S: “Bleh, I don't know what I have, but I’m *sneeze* sure that eating humans aren't going to help.”

 

Andromeda grumbled internally.

 

E: “Especially in this cold.”

 

S: “That's New York for you, always fucking cold when even just fall starts.”

 

E: “Maybe you should rest, it's late and either ways not much people come out in the middle of the night, in the cold.”

 

S: “No, it's ok I’m fine, I’ll... I’ll just...”

 

E: “Serina?”

 

Suddenly she slumps over, about to hit the ground before venom's reflexes catch her.

 

Andromeda appeared from her shoulder.

 

A: **“What's happening?! Is she dying?”**

 

Eddie placed his hand against her forehead, testing her temperature.

 

E: “No, she's not dying but she's burning up. We should take her home, where's your home?”

 

Andromeda pointed with a tendril towards the direction of their home.

 

A: **“It's that way. I'll help with directions along the way.”**

 

E: “Thanks.”

 

Venom covered Eddie and picked up Serina, to their surprise she was very light.

 

V: **“Eddie, she's so tiny.”**

 

E: _She really is, but let's get her back to her home._

 

And so they took off with Serina in their arms with Andromeda telling them which way to go. Rooftop was best to travel, they arrived at her house in no time. Using the same window Andromeda uses to go outside, Venom crawled inside and walked to the bed room, placing Serina on her Becky while pulling the blanket over her.

 

A: **“So, how do I help her?”**

 

Venom peeled back from Eddie's face to let him talk.

 

E: “We're no doctor but I think she has the flu. From what we've heard from a friend who's actually a doctor, they say for plenty of rest and healthy foods. But since you're a symbiote it's different for us, we can kill off the sickness by pinpointing the bad stuff in her system.”

 

A: **“I think I understand. Thank you, Eddie, and thank you Venom.”**

 

E: “No problem.”

 

Eddie smiles gently.

 

V: **_Did we mention how tiny she is? She's so small, she must be protected.”_**

 

E: _She really is tiny. But we're sure she'll be fine.  
_ “Well, we'd love to stay, but we should sleep too. Goodnight Andromeda.”

 

A: **“Goodnight Eddie and Venom.”**

 

Eddie smiled as Venom covered him as they left thru the window, closing it on their way out.

After they left Andromeda looked down at Serina and curled up on top office her chest while thinking how they could help her. For now, they had to wait for them to wake up.

 

**“Goodnight, Serina.”**

 

Andromeda closed their eyes and fell asleep a well, until the morning.


End file.
